The Evil Verse
by Tintenschwert
Summary: Steven Rogers has imprisoned the former emperor Tony Stark. He comes to gloat, but stays for more. After all, Stark is helpless now...is he?
1. Pride goes before a fall

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Tony was a supervillain; swift, deadly and without any mercy. He was cruel, vicious, a true tyrant. He had truly earned his "Man with a heart of steel"-reputation by the vilest crimes ever performed.

But then, they had found Steven in the ice. Steven, or better known as Commander America, had been a scourge of Europe during the last World War. He had been presumed dead after missing for years and the world had been glad to be rid of that monster.

Tony had decided to revive him, to make him his servant and use him. But his own arrogance and self-confidence had blinded him from the truth: Steven was more ruthlessly, more cruel, more evil than him. His tool had surpassed him and taken over his empire.

Steven had only left him alive to gloat. He had destroyed the armor on international television, claiming the Stark Empire as his own now.

Tony was a captive and spent his time plotting his revenge. There had to be some way out!

Steven´s gloating-visits were never that long; he couldn´t spare too much time and had to stay alarmed. But recently, he lingered longer and longer.

Of course Tony had immediately recognized the reason: lust.

Why not? Tony was incredibly handsome, intelligent and so evil - no wonder Steven was attracted to him.

An evil smile curled around Steven´s lips the next time when he entered Tony´s prison - a skyscraper which security measures were only second to the one of Steven´s headquarter.

There was a chance of 3.2% that Tony might find a way to escape his captivity during or after a nocturnal encounter of this sort.

"It doesn´t work that way!" Tony protested as Steven tied him to the bed.

0.15% - Tony was no escape artist.

The sex was rough but surprisingly Tony found it highly enjoyable. He was writhing with ecstasy.

Steven dropped a bruising kiss to his lips when he left Tony´s room. Tony was too breathless to respond.

Also he was still tied to the headboard.

"Doesn´t matter," Tony thought, "he´ll be back. I just need to be prepared."

His chances did slightly improve the next times, but the right opportunity never arose. Somehow he always stopped thinking at one point and just existed in the moment. But Steven also lost his focus and that would be his downfall.

And then Tony won. He pointed Steven´s own gun at his chest. "I realize that you may have the reflexes of a panther, but at this range this bullet will kill you before you have a chance to dodge it. It seems like I´m in command again."

"So it would seem," Steven admitted through gritted teeth.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you did a fine job ruling my empire," Tony said, "and I have been thinking: I could kill you now, but that would be no fun for me. I could execute you in public, I could imprison you, but what a waste...I was thinking of more...practical things to do with you."

He grinned.

Steven grinned back.

Both thought that the other was a fool, too trusting and that he would regret not having finished this when he had the chance.

"Muahaha" both thought.


	2. Exactly like me

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

He entered the apartment, each step announcing his arrival.

The first few times Steven had come to make sure that the former emperor was indeed powerless and couldn´t harm him. That had been a wise decision - Tony Stark had managed to find a blind spot for the cameras and had somehow transformed the TV remote into a laser weapon. Steven had been able to overpower him nevertheless, but he couldn´t underestimate Stark ever again. His armor may had been destroyed but Stark was far from helpless.

His mind proved to be the deadliest weapon Steven had ever witnessed. He had studied the history records and he had been amazed at Stark´s achievements.

Now Tony Stark was under constant surveillance and every technological device was kept away from him.

Steven came to gloat then. To rub it in Stark´s face that he, Steven, was the better emperor. More powerful, more evil - better in everything.

Steven´s official reason for his visits still was gloating, but deep down in his heart he knew that it was something else that drove him to the high-security apartment.

One of his consultants had once pointed out that frequent visits to a nemesis with such great potential was a risk to the emperor; Steve had killed him. How did they dare to question his superiority, his strength?

When Steven came this time, Stark was awaiting him, sitting in the middle of the room; his face glowing with defiance and smug satisfaction. Either he was up to something...or did he knew why Steven came?

Of course Stark was up to something; years of being an evil emperor did that to one.

And of course he had to know; Stark was the most intelligent man Steven had ever seen.

Steven noticed a change in Stark´s body language. He was so gorgeous - and the bastard knew it. Stark´s lips curled into a small, evil smile. Yes, he knew it.

Steven let his eyes wander hungrily over the man´s body and stopped at his face.

The blue eyes were bright, like little stars, bright burning flames. The black hair, the goatee that framed his mouth. The smile, so smug, so full of confidence..so evil.

Of course Steven desired Stark. He´d have to be blind, deaf, dumb and crazy not to. Steven wanted him.

And Steven alwyas got what he wanted.

But he had to remind himself that Stark was exactly like him in that matter.


	3. Once upon a time

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a King. _

_He was just, rightful and wise. He was admired and loved by his people, and especially by his Queen. The Queen was a fair, kind and intelligent woman. They loved each other deeply._

_One summer morning, their love was blessed with a child. _

_The young Prince had blue, piercing eyes that seemed to absorb knowledge faster than his teachers could deliver it. _

_His parents were very proud of him. _

_Then one day, tragedy struck. _

_It was a dark and stormy night when the King's royal carriage was driven off of a cliff and plunged into the fierce sea below. _

_Grief and sorrow ruled the kingdom._

_The young Prince now had to carry the weight and responsibility of his people. _

_To aid him with this task, he hired noble and valiant people from the kingdom: a wise scholar, a skilled alchemist, a magical pixie and a noble warrior. _

_And the most courageous of them all was the iron knight. _

_Together, the Prince and the knight formed a team of fighters for justice to protect the kingdom of the young Prince. _

_And the Prince became a King __and was respected throughout the kingdom. _

_And then the King made the knight his personal bodyguard. _

_A lot of evil men tried to take over the kingdom and kill the King: an evil warlock with his army of soulless knights, an old hermit, a powerful King from the East. But they couldn't defeat the brave King's men. _

_And then the King revealed that he himself was the noble iron knight._

_His people were amazed because of the King's bravery and dedication to save his people. _

_The attacks on the kingdom ceased, and everyone lived happily ever after._

"How does that sound, Emperor Stark?" asked the novelist.

She was very nervous and her expression constantly flickered between a semi-hopeful smile and a look of utter terror. One wrong word and the "Man with the Heart of Steel" would kill her mercilessly. She had been charged with the task of writing a fairytale for kids, glorifying the ruthless Emperor.

She loathed every word of her story, but dared not change it again, for the Emperor had not only threatened to kill her, but had also shown her pictures of her niece's birthday party… pictures taken with one of the countless satellites circling in orbit around the planet.

She had understood the silent message.

Tony Stark read the story once again; carefully examining every word.

If she had not been confronted directly with Tony Stark, she would have risked some subtext. But, with a man who had conquered the Earth with his intelligence, (an intelligence that had created horrible and murderous weapons) she didn't dare.

Stark's piercing blue eyes seemed to drill into hers. His complete attention was focused on her. She was frightened, horrified...

"And," he said jovially. "What about Colonel America? What about Steven Rogers?" he asked, his lips forming every syllable carefully.

The novelist panicked, grew pale. Her hands trembled so strongly it was noticeable. She felt sick.

Stark's features started to twist in irritation.

'_Oh god!'_ She thought, panicking.

"What about Colonel America?" He said slowly, repeating his question.

"Who?" She asked, frightened.

The small crease on Stark's forehead vanished and his eyes seemed to light up. He leaned back in his office chair.

"Good answer," He replied. "I´m very pleased. You may go now."

"Thank you, Emperor Stark. Thank you." She bowed, turning to leave.

But as she went to go, she stopped, shocked when he placed a photograph on the desk in front of him.

_Her niece... her sister and brother-in-law... God, what--?_

He tore the photograph in half.

"This conversation never happened," He stated, calmly. "I don't know who you - or they - are. You are all insignificant."


End file.
